Zoey's New Boyfriend
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Chase was over Zoey. That was until she got a new boyfriend. But this guy seems too perfect and Chase is gonna figure out whats wrong with him and in the process realizes his true feelings for Zoey. I know bad summery. My first fanfic be nice.
1. Meeting Scott

"Hey all!", Chase said while taking a seat at the cafeteria. Life was good for Chase. He

went to an amazing boarding school with a beach across the street. Not to mention palm trees

everywhere. He had awesome friends. Michael, his best friend and roommate who always told it

like it is. Logan, his other roommate. Logan's dad is a major Hollywood producer, which

sometimes made Logan the biggest jerk on the planet, but he did have a nice side. He just chooses

not to show it. Besides, having a rich roommate defiantly has its perks. Zoey was his best friend

who was a girl. She is smart, funny, and has a plan for everything. Plus she put up with Chase's

awful girlfriend earlier in the year. Chase's secret was that he had a two year crush on her. He even

sent her a text message saying that he loved her. Luckily she never received it. Which worked out

because that's how he got over her, and now their friendship is stronger than ever. Lola is Zoey's

roommate, she joined Pacific Coast Academy two years ago. She is an aspiring actress, and a good

one too. One day Chase and Logan would not let the girls hang out on their roof (which by the way

is the coolest roof ever!), because they thought guys could not be guys with girls around. So Lola

pretended to be guy to prove that they were just being stupid. Then there is Quinn. She is an

inventor, she calls her inventions "Quinnventions", weird but we love her for it. Yeah Chase had a

good life, he was sitting at the lunch table with Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn. Zoey was out

getting more food. She showed up after a while, but with a guy around her shoulder.

"Hey guys! This is Scott, my new boyfriend.", she said unveiling who the mystery guy was.

In that moment Chase got a reality check. His perfect life was gonna start spinning out of control.

"Scott this is Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael, and Logan. You guys are gonna love Scott, he is

gonna fit right in.", said Zoey taking a seat as Scott was pulling another one up for himself.

"So, uh, Scott your Zoey's, uh, boyfriend. That's just great!", said Chase trying to hide his

jealousy. He was over Zoey, he was sure of it. Well he was up until now. He and Zoey made a

pact to not let any boyfriends or girlfriends ruin their friendship. He was not gonna do that. The

feelings he was having were more older brother, not jealous best guy friend. He kept repeating to

himself that they were completely normal.

"So Scott how long have you been going to Pacific Coast Academy?", Lola's voice zapped

Chase back to reality.

"5 weeks, Zoey was my guide and we got to talking and now we're dating.", said Scott

staring at Zoey.

"That's so sweet", Quinn whispered to Lola, "Look at the way he is staring at her!"

Chase has had enough. He didn't know anything about this Scott guy and he was just expected to

except him just like that. Well that was not going to happen.

"So, Scott do you play any sports?, asked Quinn.

"Yeah he is on the football team with me and Michael.", Logan cut in. Chase was getting

angry now. Everyone likes this guy there must be something wrong with him. He was definitely not

good enough for Zoey and he was gonna prove it.

"So football team, that must really affect your grades.", said Chase content with himself.

"Actually Scott is a straight A student!", Zoey chimed in.

"Really, oh he is just great for you.", Chase said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"I know he is just perfect and," Zoey trailed off staring into his eyes. No way! I can put up

with her having a boyfriend, but if they kiss in front of me. That's where I draw the line.

"Okay, Zo isn't it time for class.", Chase said desperate to stop the googly eyed staring.

"Oh right. I was having so much fun I forgot. Well we better get going. I'll see you later

Scott.", Zoey said then gave him a quick kiss. Lola and Quinn giggled. Michael and Logan looked

uncomfortable. Chase felt like he was gonna puke. Zoey was staring into his eyes again.

"Okay really we gotta go now.", said Chase pointing at the science building where he and

Zoey had a class together.

"Right, now I'm really going. Bye guys.", said Zoey now getting dragged away by Chase.

Who was muttering under his breath.

"Bye!", everyone said at once and then they went back to talking to Scott. In his mind,

Chase had just been replaced.

"You and Scott. Scott and you. Scott is good. I like Scott.", Chase lied.

"Chase is everything okay?", Zoey asked.

"Of course everything is okay. Life is great. Your going out with Scott. That is great.

Scott is great. Why would you think something is wrong?", Chase said all of this awfully fast.

"I don't know, maybe cause you are saying Scott in almost every sentence.", said Zoey

nervously, "Do you have a problem with him?"

"With Scott? No way! Scott seems like a great guy. Scott is athletic. Scott is smart. What

is there not to like about Scott?", babbled Chase.

"Your doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Saying Scott!"

"Did I just say Scott? I don't think so. Okay I just blew it but I think you get my point.",

Chase rambled out extremely flustered.

"Do you have a problem with Scott? Please Chase be honest, I really trust your opinion.",

Zoey said. Chase got the feeling she was happy until she introduced Scott to him. She did deserve a

little honesty.

"It is not that I don't like Scott. I mean he seems like a great guy. It's just I kinda feel like

he is becoming a part of the group to fast.", at this point Zoey gave him a confused look.

"What I mean is could you let me get to know him before you shove him at me?", now Zoey

smiled.

"I did kinda shock everyone. Look I'll give you a chance to hang with him before I invite

him over for lunch again. He is not taking you place.", Zoey quickly added that last part. Now

Chase looked confused.

"Didn't you feel he was kind of taking your territory?"

"Yeah I did. So you read right through me. And your right I should give him a chance."

"Good why don't you two head to the movies and see that action, fighting, guy movie that I

refuse to see with him.", Zoey said thinking this was a good way to get out of seeing the movie.

"Okay, I'll go and hang with him. And I'm sorry about the way I acted.

"Don't worry your forgiven.", Zoey said glad her problem solving skills worked.

A few days after her talk with Chase, Zoey was sitting in her dorm room talking about who

else but Scott.

"And doesn't he just have the dreamiest eyes?", Zoey said while twirling her hair.

"Lola, Quinn did you hear my question?"

Lola looked up from filing her nails, and Quinn looked up from he science book. Lola was the first

to speak up.

"Sorry Zo, it's just hard to listen when you told us like a million times. What was the

question?"

Zoey looked annoyed, wondering why it was wrong with talking about how cute Scott was.

"I said doesn't he have the dreamiest eyes. And what is wrong about talking about my

boyfriend?"

Quinn took this question.

"We are glad you have a boyfriend and we are glad that your happy. It's just you can only

hear Oh and when his hair falls in front of the dreamiest eyes ever, isn't that the most adorable

thing."

"Okay that was scary good.", Lola said while laughing. But this comment got Zoey going.

"First thing, I do not sound like that. Second it is the most adorable thing when his hair does

that. I could watch him do that forever."

At the mention of the word forever Lola and Quinn cringed. Having Zoey act like this now was bad

enough, but forever was just insanity. Zoey realized her words and dove in deeper.

"Forever, Scott and Zoey forever, we are gonna be together forever!", Zoey said while

jumping on the bed in excitement. Lola and Quinn refrained from saying the chances of that

happening was unlikely and prepared themselves for more rambling about Scott. Zoey was in the

middle of planning going to the school dance with him when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

Hey Zo, it's me. You know who me is right?"

"Of course I know who me is Scott.", Zoey said while she laid back on the bed in a day

dreaming state.

"Yeah well as much as I would like to say that I was calling to check in I wasn't. Can you

call Chase and tell him I can't make the movie today."

Zoey completely forgot that Chase was seeing a movie with him today.

"Um, yeah I can. But why are you cancelling?"

"My roommate is sick, and I don't wanna leave him here alone."

"Oh you are the best roommate ever.", said Zoey in a adoring tone.

"I wouldn't say that but thanks. So I better be going.

"Okay bye.", while she said this she put her finger to her lips and to tell Lola and Quinn to

stay quiet.

"Zo, you didn't hang up."

"Neither did you. Okay we will hang up, now."

"You hang up first."

"No you hang up first."

Lola rolled her eyes, then got up and hung up for Zoey.

"Lola why did you do that?"

"Because you are starting to act like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I am a giddy school girl. Now I have to call him back so he doesn't think I hung up on

him."

Lola moaned has she collapsed onto her beanbag. Quinn just looked up from her book and gave

Zoey the evil eye. Zoey was already on the phone with Scott.

"No you hang up."

In Scott's room he was growing impatient.

"Fine I will hang up."

Zoey looked over at Lola and Quinn, who were glad the madness was over.

"I can't believe he hung up."

At this Lola and Quinn just rolled their eyes. Back in Scott's room he was putting on his

jacket when his roommate came in.

"Scott, did she buy it?"

"Oh yeah it was like taking candy from a baby."

"You my friend are the king."

"Yeah", Scott said pompously while leaving the room.


	2. Meeting Fiona

Chase stood there waiting for Scott to show up. Scott was 15 minutes late and Chase was

getting annoyed. Chase knew that he promised Zoey that he would get to know him, but a part of

him still wanted to find out what was wrong with this guy. No one is that perfect. Thoughts flooded

mind, but the one thing that rang loud and clear was maybe he wasn't over Zoey. Maybe he should

just tell her. No it was too late, she has someone else. Chase was interrupted by the ring of his cell

phone. He looked at the caller ID, it was Zoey. His heart leapt and he answered the phone.

"Hey Zo, what's up?"

"Scott just called, he said that he can't make it. His roommate is sick and he wants to

take care of him. How sweet is that?"

Chase was annoyed by this. It was another reason he was perfect and another reason to dislike him.

"Yeah that's really nice of him."

"Don't be mad. He is just doing something nice. You can hang another day."

"Yeah, another day. Well I better go. I figure that I will catch the movie anyway. Bye"

"Bye"

Chase walked up to the ticket booth and got his tickets. While he was inside the most beautiful

blonde girl bumped into him and he spilled the popcorn all over himself.

"I'm so sorry about that. Here is some money to buy another.", the girl said while Chase

admired her blue eyes.

"Oh, it's not a problem I can pay. I wasn't watching where I was going anyway. So have

we met before?"

Chase was trying to make small talk. So maybe he couldn't have Zoey, that doesn't mean he can't

have another girl.

"I don' t think so. My name is Fiona Jones."

"Fiona, pretty name. I'm Chase Matthews."

Fiona got a odd look on he face.

"Hey aren't you good friends with Zoey Brookes?"

"Yeah, why do you know her."

"No I just heard about her. Listen I'm meeting someone, I gotta go."

"Right, then I won't hold you up. Bye."

Fiona just walked away, but Chase looked at where she was going. Same movie as him, so he might

see her again. But she didn't say goodbye so maybe she's not interested.

"So I didn't get that girl. Minor set back. No problem, I'm cool. There are plenty other fish

in the sea."

Then a younger student walked up to Chase.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Um, myself.

"Your weird."

The kid just walked off. That seemed to happen a lot today. Chase was feeling pretty lame right

now. Then he say Fiona and some guy making out. Now Chase was really depressed. The pulled

away and then he saw it. That guy was Scott. Zoey's boyfriend was cheating on her.


	3. Scott and Fiona's Conversation

_Sorry it took so long to update. I was sick. This is a short chapter and I will add a better one later. Enjoy!_

Chase stood there staring as Scott was kissing Fiona, he was half happy and half sad. He

finally found what was wrong with Scott. He could tell Zoey that Scott was cheating and things

would be back to normal. Then he thought of how she would take it. She really liked this guy, and

Chase did not want to be the person to cause her pain. But then again he wasn't causing the pain,

Scott was. Chase was thinking so much he didn't realize Scott and Fiona stopped kissing. Then he

heard Scott's voice and he moved closer to listen in.

"So ready to see the movie?", Scott said in the same tone he used with Zoey.

"Yeah just a minute. I heard a rumor that you were dating Zoey Brookes. Your dating me,

tell me that's not true."

Now Chase was happy, Scott would get busted. All he wanted to see was Scott try to weasel his

way out of this one. But Scott's face was the same as before. He showed no fear of being caught at

all.

"Now Fiona, that's just a silly rumor. You shouldn't believe everything you hear. I don't

think that I've have even met Zoey Brookes. Even if I had you're my girl, nothing will change

that."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I'm sorry I should have known it was just a rumor."

"That's okay, let's go see the movie now."

Chase couldn't believe it. The guy had gotten out of it. Now there was only one thing that

he could do, and that was to tell Zoey what he saw and heard. But she would take it badly, he knew

that.

Would she even believe him? Chase decided to ask Michael's advice on the situation. He would

know what to do.

_I know it is not the most interesting but I had to get him to Michael's room. You will know why later. Will post more, bye._


	4. In Love With Zoey

_Here is another part. Pleasr R&R_

Chase was walking back to his room. He just saw Scott cheating on Zoey, so now he needed

Michael's advice on what to do. He was replaying the days events in his mind. The thought that

kept popping up was that he wasn't over Zoey. He thought that if she found out about the cheating

boyfriend, she would run to Chase for comfort and they would finally get together. Then there was

reality. If anything she would be too mad to want another boyfriend. Before he knew it Chase

arrived at the door to his room. He walked in and saw the Michael was there playing video games

with Logan. Chase didn't want Logan's view on the situation but there was no time, he needed

advice now.

"Hey guys!"

"'sup", they both said at the same time, all their attention on the game they were playing.

"I need to talk to you about this Scott guy."

Michael and Logan didn't respond. They were too busy trash talking each other.

"Hello! Michael! Logan!"

Chase knew the only way to get the to talk was if they stopped playing the video game. So he

walked up and unplugged the game.

"Dude!"

"What did you do that for?"

"Sorry but I really needed to talk to you."

Logan scoffed at the idea. Michael at least talked to Chase.

"What is important enough for you to unplug our game?"

"Scott is cheating on Zoey!"

"What!", shouted two voices. But it was not Logan and Michael. Chase turned around and

saw Lola and Quinn standing in the doorway, looking infuriated.

"Knock much?", Logan said in an annoyed voice.

"Forget that. Chase did you just say Scott is cheating on Zoey?", said Lola mouth gaping.

"Logan's right you really should knock.", said Chase not wanting Zoey's roommates to tell

her yet.

"The door was open genius.", Lola shot back.

"Stop! What did you say about Scott?", Michael said trying to keep everyone calm.

"Scott is cheating on Zoey."

"Where is you proof.", Quinn said. Being a scientist she wanted a explanation for every

situation.

"I saw him kissing some girl in the movie theater. After he cancelled on me!"

"Cool, Zoey's got herself a player for a boyfriend. Go Scott! This guy gets better

everyday.", said Logan admiring Scott's skills.

"Logan could you not!", Chase shot back.

"You're right that was insensitive of me. So was this girl hot?"

"Logan! Chase just said Zoey's boyfriend is cheating on her and you wanna know if the girl

is hot?", said an angry Lola.

"Well, yeah. I'm a guy it's what we do."

Lola wanted to get back to the important details.

"First thing, Logan shut up. Second, Chase are you sure that it was Scott? I mean it could

just be some guy who looks like him."

"It was Scott. I'm positive."

Quinn looked skeptical.

"Well maybe you are still in love with Zoey and saw what you wanted to see so you can

break up her and Scott."

Quinn's theory sadly made sense, but Chase was sure that it was Scott. Then he realized only

Michael knew he loved Zoey. That didn't make any sense.

"Wait you think I love Zoey", Chase said trying to cover up. He did not like where this

conversation was going.

"Yeah!", they all said in unison.

"Okay I loved her. Loved that is in the past. And you knew, how did you know?"

"Dude, everyone knows.", Logan said enjoying his roommates stupidity.

"Everyone?"

"Well everyone except Zoey. I mean we told her that we thought you were in love with her

once, but she didn't believe us.", Lola said with almost the same look of satisfaction as Logan.

"Forget that, I know what I saw. And I can prove it."

"How?", Quinn said eager to hear any idea.

"Scott and Fiona, that's the girl he is cheating on Zoey with, went to a movie. We can sneak

into the movie and I guarantee you they will be making out."

"Let's do it! I am always in for a little spying.", said Michael already getting his shoes on.

Chase Michael and Logan were making their way out the door, but the girls just stood there.

"Come on!", said Chase gesturing them out the door.

Quinn and Lola stood in place.

"We really should just talk to Zoey."

"And besides spying is unethical."

But no matter what the girls said the boys were on there way out.

"Look at it this way. You see Scott cheating on Zoey you got proof and you can go tell

Zoey. If you don't come you will have to take pretty boy's word for it.", Michael said pointing at

Logan.

"Fine."

"We're in."

The five of them took of to the movie theater.

_I hope that was okay. Tell me what you think and thanks to all who reviewed. Another part will be up later._


	5. Going to the Movies

_Sorry it took so long to update. Here is another chapter there will be more. Be warned that this is not my best. I wrote it quickly._

Chase, Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn were walking into the theater. Their first challenge

was into the sneaking into the movie since it already started. Chase gave his ticket to Lola so she

could see for herself. Then Quinn came up with a plan. They would use Logan's "charm" to their

advantage. Logan hit on the girl collecting tickets at the front of theater. Chase and the others were

able to walk on by without anybody noticing. Logan got in by agreeing to go on a date with the girl.

"Lola did you see them making out yet?", Chase ask eagerly wanting to prove that he was

right, and not in love with Zoey. Lola gave Chase a look.

"Have you noticed that everyone in this movie is making out. How are we gonna figure out

who is who?", Lola ask wanting to get this whole fiasco over and done with. Michael was the first

to respond.

"We will assign an area of the theater to cover. If we spot Scott and this Fiona girl we will

text on our cell phone and we will all see for proof." Everyone agreed with the plan and they split

up. As luck would have it Chase was the one to spot Scott and Fiona. The others snuck over and

saw for themselves. Scott and Fiona were kissing then pulled back and Scott had his arm around

Fiona's shoulder. There was now proof. They all snuck out and met back outside the theater.

"I don't believe it. How could Scott do that to Zoey?"

"Yeah, he seemed so nice. I would have never guessed."

The girls were going on and on about how nice Scott was and how they never thought he would do

this to Zoey. Finally, Chase had enough and wanted to figure out what to do about it.

"You tell Zoey!", all of them told Chase at the same time.

"Me! Why me?"

"You are the one who found out first so you should tell her. Besides you're the one who is

in love with her so just do it.", Quinn burst out.

"In love with her! You still think that?"

"Yeah!", they all said at once.

"That is completely beside the point."

"Is it? Look dude it does not matter what you feel about Zoey right now. You just need to

tell her about Scott.", Michael said trying to get the whole thing out of the way so everyone could

move on. He knew that Chase was falling back in love with Zoey. Or maybe he never fell out of

love with her. He just knew that this thing with Scott had to be stopped. He pushed Chase towards

Zoey's dorm. Chase reluctantly started walking.

_I know it was not the best but I want to get Chase to tell Zoey so I just wrote this short chapter to get him there. Will add more later._


	6. Telling Zoey

_Another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Will have another up soon._

Chase was walking to Zoey's dorm. He had to tell her that Scott was cheating on her. The

only problem was how would she react. She would believe Chase, she has to. Why would he lie to

her? But she trusts Scott, so she might side with him. All these thoughts were running through

Chase's mind, but yet again, what kept popping up was that he was still in love with Zoey.

Everyone else thinks he is. He really has no reason to hide it. That did not matter though. All the

mattered was Scott. Chase reached her door and finally got up the courage to knock.

"Hey Chase!"

"Hey, Zo. Listen, can we talk about Scott?"

Zoey had a look on her face like she wanted to avoid this conversation all together. Chase wondered

if she already knew.

"Um, yeah. If this is about him cancelling on you don't be mad. He had a good reason and

you shouldn't..."

"No, Zoey just let me talk. I need to get this out. Can you not interrupt me and just listen."

"Okay", Zoey shyly, she was definitely not liking where this was going.

"Scott wasn't helping a sick roommate. I saw him at the movies with another girl."

Chase paused here to see how Zoey was taking it. She had a confused look on her face.

"Well, maybe he was there with a friend."

"After he lied about his roommate?"

"I don't know there probably a good reason. And so he was there with a friend what's the

big deal."

Chase could tell by the look on Zoey's face that this was a big deal.

"Zo, he was kissing her."

Now Zoey was on the verge of tears. She stayed silent not wanting to know anything else. She had

no explanation for this so she just sat there.

"I know this is hard. But I saw them so did Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn."

He put his hand on her knee to calm her down but she quickly pushed it away.

"They all knew before me?"

"Zo, I just wanted to be sure and they were there and it's a really long story."

Zoey was now fuming.

"Okay Chase you listen. You should have come to me first. This is my boyfriend and this is

my life. I had the right to know before Logan."

Chase tried to talk but Zoey cut him off.

"And you can't go around accusing my boyfriend of things. Just because you don't like him

doesn't mean you can go around saying he is cheating."

"Zo, you know I would never say that he was cheating just because I don't like him."

"No, you said that because you're in love with me."

Chase looked like he was just punched in the stomach. How did she know that he loved her.

"What are you talking about?", Chase said pretending this was news to him.

"Lola and Quinn told me. And you know what, I think they're right. So just leave and stay

out of my life!"

Zoey screamed the last part and pushed him out the door.

Chase just stood in the hallway. He leaned against the door wondering how this happened. Then on

the other side he heard crying. He didn't need to here this, so he decided to go back to his room. A

little broken hearted.

_Don't hate me for this. I will write another where things will be put back together._


	7. This Needs to be Fixed

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Please continue reviewing. I know this is short but yet again it is a set up for a hopefully longer and better chapter._

"So how did she take it?", Lola asked while sitting on the couch obviously nervous. Chase

just stood in the doorway and said nothing.

"Dude, how did she take it? Was she mad?", Michael asked worried about his friends blank stare.

"Well let's just say she took it badly. Lola, Quinn go and check on her."

The girls were on their way out but Michael stopped them.

"Hold up a minute. What exactly happened?"

"Okay, I told her and she turned it around on me! She said I made it up because I was in

love with her! Thanks a lot Lola and Quinn! And she said to stay out of her life!"

"She chooses now to listen to us?", Quinn said annoyed at Zoey.

"Man, you were totally dissed!", Logan said while taking pictures of himself.

"Logan shut up!", they all said at once. Then Lola realized something.

"You said that she wanted you to stay out of her life. Was that in anger or did she really

mean it?"

"I think she really meant it.", Chase said while crashing down onto his bed.

"So she knows you love her. Well at least now it is all out in the open.", Michael said trying

to find some good in the situation.

"Out in the open! She will never talk to me again. Lola, Quinn I have an idea. You go and

tell her what we saw. She will take your word for it, and then you say you were completely wrong

about the whole me being in love with her thing. She apologizes and everything is the way it should

be.", Chase said hoping that they would hurry up.

"I don't know if she will go for it. It will just seem like you wanna fix things.", Quinn said

avoiding Chase's glance but she couldn't. He was sad and she could see that. So she had to fix

things.

"Fine, Chase you got it we will tell her."

"What, Quinn she won't believe it."

"Well we will just make her. Besides she needs to know about Scott before he humiliates

her so we should just hurry up. Chase don't worry we will fix everything."

The girls ran out the door.

"So do you really think that they can do it?", Chase said trying to stop replaying the day in

his mind.

"No way!", scoffed Logan

"Oh, and why not?", asked Michael.

"Once Zoey has made up her mind she has made up her mind. Remember all those times I

tried to get her to kiss me. Not once. And look at me, there is no way she is gonna let you back in

her life if she refused me. It ain't gonna happen Chase."

"Thank you Logan that was very helpful.", Chase said while throwing a pillow at him. He

shook off what Logan said but wondered could he be right?

_So the girls are off. I want to know what you think should I countinue this story or do another chapter to end it. I love the story but if you guys are getting annoyed tell me. Oh and please vote on something. At the end (and yes this is giving a little away) would you like Chase and Zoey to go back to being friends or should they finally get together? Please vote and review._


	8. Lola and Quinn's Conversation

_I am in a writing mood so I just decided to post this. It is short and not really relevent to the story. But I have not decided where the story is gonna go or how long it will be. So this is more sorting out my ideas. I know I am babbling and it doesn't make any sense. So just read and review!_

Lola and Quinn were walking back to their dorm to talk to Zoey.

"I just can't believe everything that has happened. I mean Zoey dating Scott, Scott cheating

on Zoey, and Chase being in love with Zoey. Talk about twisted.", Lola said overwhelmed by the

days events.

"I know it just makes me glad that I have Mark. We have a strong relationship and I know

he would never do that to me. Because he knows if he does I will make him scream so loud that no

one will hear him."

Lola laughed at this.

"Yeah Mark is a good one. So do you really want to tell Zoey that Chase doesn't love her?"

"What do you mean? We need to fix things."

"I know, and we will tell her about Scott. But I think maybe we should just leave the Chase

doesn't love her part out of it."

"Why?"

"Well because Chase does love her. And you know that they make a cute couple. Plus

Chase would never cheat on her."

"How do you know that Chase would never cheat on her? I mean I have Mark who I only

keep on a leash by threatening him even though I trust him, but aren't most guys like Logan. Where

is your proof that Chase wouldn't do that?"

"You think after all of this Chase is a cheater?"

"No, I am just asking for proof."

"Okay, proof. Remember that week that I went out with Chase."

"Yeah, that was an interesting one."

"Well we broke up because he was interested in another girl. Zoey was that girl. Even when

he couldn't have her he stayed available."

"So you really think that they would work out?"

"Of course! My plan is to tell Zoey that Scott is cheating and tell her to go and talk to

Chase, while we conveniently leave out the he is not in love with her part. Then maybe they can get

together."

"Or maybe they will act like the whole thing never happened."

"I know but it is worth a shot."

"I'll think about it."

Then they arrived at the door, Lola put her key in a prepared herself for the events that will follow.

_Okay yet again I will state that this is not really important but I need to write it. One part of my mind wants the story to continue Lola's way and another wants the whole just friends Quinn way. So you tell me please vote stay friends or become something more. Read and Review._


	9. Zoey Knows

_Okay thanks for the reviews. I really love writng so I want to continue but Zoey has to find out eventually so I will add on as much as I can until I run out of ideas. R&R_

Lola opened the door followed by Quinn. They walked in and saw Zoey staring into the

mirror with a tissue wiping tears from her eyes. They looked at each other trying to figure out who

should speak first. Lola decided to walk up to Zoey and find out things from her perspective.

"Zoey, were you crying?"

Zoey turned around unaware that anyone had come into the room.

"No, I just got eye liner in my eyes, and you know my eyes watered. Its nothing. I just...",

then she broke into tears. Lola and Quinn went to her side.

"I have a problem. I don't know what t-to do. Chase came over."

"We know. He told us, so why don't you. What happened?", asked Quinn

"He came over and said that Scott was cheating on me. And he said that you guys knew."

Lola and Quinn were about to say that they knew he was, but Zoey kept on going.

"I don't believe him. I mean you were the ones who said that he was in love with me. S-So

he just said that to get me to break up with him right?"

"Do you really think Chase would do that to you?", Quinn asked, not sure whether she

wanted to say that Chase did love her or say they were wrong.

"I don't know what to think. I mean why would Chase ever hurt me? He is one of my best

friends. I should believe him, but he was jealous of Scott from the start. That is it, he is in love with

me."

Lola looked happy, but Quinn was not so much. Quinn liked the whole all of six of them are friends

and if Zoey and Chase got together that would ruin everything. So she wanted to know why Zoey

believed that.

"Why do you think Chase is in love with you?"

"Well there are tons of reasons. Quinn remember our first year here? When we had to take

personality tests to see who we would get matched with for the dance. Chase stole my answers. He

wanted me to be his date. It all makes sense now. All the times he had acted weird around me. It's

all coming together. Chase is in love with me."

Lola was hoping for this. Now they could get together. She decided it was time to push Zoey

further down the path to Chase.

"Well, how do you feel about that."

"He lied about Scott to me. How am I supposed to feel. He is trying to break up me and my

boyfriend. You tell him to mind his own business and stop spreading lies."

This zapped Lola and Quinn back to the fact that Scott was cheating on Zoey.

"But Zoey, we saw Scott cheating. He was making out with some girl named Fiona. Chase

was telling the truth. I'm sorry but you need to dump Scott.", Quinn confessed.

"What! Wait a minute. You said you talked to Chase. You are in on this whole lie too.

You guys are working with Chase to break me and Scott up."

"What!", Lola practically screamed, "No Zoey believe us he is really cheating."

"You two are the ones who were saying me talking about Scott was driving you crazy. You

have every reason to lie to me."

"Zo, will you listen to yourself. You are talking crazy.", Quinn said now annoyed that she

was the bad guy.

"No I was crazy to think that you guys were my friends."

Zoey stormed out of the room, and Lola and Quinn chased after her.

"Zoey!"

"Stop!"

Zoey ignored them and kept running until she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. It

turned out that someone was really two people making out. And those two people were Scott and

Fiona.

_So I hope you liked it. I will add what happens later. Maybe tonight. Family is over so I'm bored. Tell me what you think. Oh and for those who voted thanks I will take that into consideration._


	10. Confronting Scott

_Here is another. Not sure how much longer the story is gonna get so enjoy it. R&R_

Zoey slowly got up and just stared at Scott, then Fiona, then back at Scott. Tears starting

welling up in her eyes, but she was rendered speechless. Lola and Quinn arrived and realized what

Zoey just saw, but before they could say anything Zoey finally spoke.

"Scott, how could you."

"Zoey, it's..."

"What it's not what it looks like. Don't even try it. You are cheating on me. My friends

were right."

At this Fiona looked over at Scott with a angry expression on her face.

"You lied to me! You really are going out with Zoey Brookes.", Fiona then turned to Zoey,

"I am so sorry I never would have, I mean if I knew that he..."

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you.", Zoey said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"So we're all cool right?", Scott asked not knowing the severity of the situation yet.

"We're cool! You just cheated on us and you say we're cool!", Zoey said temper now rising.

"Scott if you haven't figured it out yet, we are over!", Fiona said then stomped away.

Lola and Quinn were impressed. They were glad that Fiona was so nice to Zoey or the drama would

get worse. But Zoey was not done with Scott yet.

"I can't believe you! I trusted you! You lied to me! I turned on my friends when all they

were doing is trying to save me from a two-timing jerk!", Zoey yelled infuriated.

"Zo,"

"Oh, don't you dare "Zo" me. You are in...", right here Zoey stopped, "You know what,

never mind. We can deal with this later. I don't want a scene in front of the whole cafeteria.", from

here Zoey just walked towards the table that a couple of friends were sitting at, stuffing there faces

in chocolate cake. Lola and Quinn were about to tell Scott off but were stopped when they saw

Zoey marching over with a piece of cake in one hand and a glass of Blix in another. Scott was

oblivious to all of this because he was looking the other way.

"Oh, Scott.", Zoey said in her sweetest voice. He turned around and she slammed the cake

in his face and poured the Blix on his head.

"Later loser!", she said before storming off, Lola and Quinn following.

"That was so cool"

"You showed him"

But Zoey did not look happy. She was practically crying.

"You upset about Scott?", Lola asked.

"No. I am fine with that. I messed things up with Chase. I accused him of being in love

with me and told him to stay out of my life. How could he ever forgive me?"

"Oh, believe me he will forgive you.", Quinn said.

"Yeah I hope. Well I better go fix things."

Zoey ran off before Lola and Quinn could say that Chase did love her.

"So, do you think he will tell her?", Lola asked.

"I hope so.", Quinn said finally convinced that it was the right things to do.

_Well this will be one of the final chapters. But the next one is the one we are all waiting for. Thank you for all the reviews. I am sad this one is ending. One more chapter i might be able to get out two._


	11. Perfect AKA The End

_Here is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Please R&R! Enjoy!_

Zoey was walking to Chase's room, and she was upset. She thought that she ruined

everything with her friend. Accusing him of all those things that he never did. She wouldn't even

forgive herself. But she had to try and mend things. So she went up to the door and knocked.

Chase got up to open the door expecting it to be Lola and Quinn saying that Zoey would

never talk to him again.

"Lola, Quinn how did it...", he stopped at the sight of Zoey's face.

"Hey Chase."

"Um, hey Zoey. Why are you here?"

Michael and Logan looked over. Michael thought that this was the most idiotic thing to say right

now, so he gave Chase a what is wrong with you look.

"That came out wrong.", Chase said flustered.

"No it came out fine. Can we talk. Alone."

Chase and Zoey looked over at Michael and Logan.

"Why should we have to leave?", Logan asked.

"Forget it, Chase and I will go. Can we go to the beach? I'm in a bad mood."

"Sure"

Before Chase left Michael gave him a go for it look.

They were on their way to the beach, but didn't talk. That was okay with

Chase, as long as he was with Zoey he was happy. Finally Zoey found her favorite spot and sat

down, Chase right beside her.

"I don't know where to start."

Chase just looked at her, he really didn't know what to say either.

"Chase I am so sorry. You were right the whole time. I saw Scott cheating on me. And it

would have hurt a lot less if I just believed you in the first place. And I'm sorry that I accused you

of being in love with me. I am sorry about everything.", Zoey said now placing her head in her

hands.

"It's okay. I'm not mad a you."

Zoey looked up.

"You aren't?"

"No don't worry about it. We're cool."

Zoey started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know it's just that right before I smashed some cake in Scott's face he asked it we

were cool."

"You smashed cake in his face!", Chase was bewildered.

"And poured Blix on his head."

"Awesome. So are you gonna go all girly and depressed on me?"

"No, I am actually okay with it. I am more upset that accused you of being in love with me."

Here Chase took a minute to think. He wasn't gonna tell her. Things were good the way they are.

But he looked into her eyes and everything stopped making sense.

"Yeah, about that. That may have not been entirely false."

"What do you mean?"

Zoey looked beautiful on the beach with the wind blowing through her hair. It almost rendered

Chase speechless.

"I mean, I like you as more then a friend. And I have for a while but I never said anything

because I never wanted to mess things up in between us. So I did a bunch of things to stop other

guys from getting to you and I lied to you and loads of other stuff. Like the time I..."

Chase was staring at Zoey but was to involved in his story to notice that she was smiling.

"Then there was the time I snuck into the time capsule to..."

Before he could finish that Zoey kissed him. It wasn't long and it wasn't short but It was perfect.

"I had to say something to shut you up. Did you know you babble when your nervous?", Zoey

teased.

An hour later they were still sitting there enjoying each others company. Zoey finally knew

how Chase felt, and she felt the same way. It just took some other guy for her to realize it. Zoey

and Chase were kissing on the beach under the sunset, now Chase's life was truly perfect.

_So that is it. It is sad this was my first fanfic and now it is over. I'm drying the tears LOL. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think. That's all. Bye!_


End file.
